Sadista
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Una tabla con 5 temas sádicos entre Estados Unidos y Bielorrusia. Cada tema contiene un texto referente al sadismo. Así que sangre, muerte, dolor, etc. Advertidos están.
1. Sadomasoquismo

_**Otra tabla que hice para Musa Hetaliana comunidad de LiveJournal. Basada en la extraña relación entre Estados Unidos y Bielorrusia. Aunque parezca extraña esta pareja, ya sabrán que hay muchos fanart y cosas dedicadas a ellos. Me gusta el shojo, además esta pareja tiene mucho material para escribir, recursos y herramientas al por mayor. Bela es mi personaje favorito y Alfred… es sólo Alfred.**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, ni los países. Más que el fic. **_

_**Tabla Sádica con 5 temas… ya saben lo que se va a leer.**_

_**Resumen: Alfred intentó ayudar a Natasha después de la destrucción de la URSS, pesé a los constantes desplantes de la soviética, él no puede alejarse, tampoco sabe por qué. Una visita nocturna le hace saber la razón.**___

_**/**_

_**Tema 1 Sadomasoquismo**_

El despacho en Washington estaba silencioso esa tarde. No había música en la radio como era habitual. Tampoco pasos en los corredores ni voces lejanas. Era domingo. Tanta calma que Alfred olvidó el porqué fue a la oficina en día de descanso. Jugaba distraído con una pluma frente al escritorio. Recordaba incidentes pasados, rostros conocidos y las palabras hirientes de Natasha Alfroskaya hacía él.

Hizo cuentas en la calculadora sacando todo lo que ha invertido en ella. Al ver la cantidad, sonrió. ¿En verdad valía la pena? Ella no tenía remordimientos, era dura, fría, era mucho más malvada que Ivan. Le declaró su odio en las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Afortunadamente nadie presencio su humillación y la neurosis contenida de la soviética.

Últimamente sus relaciones con ella habían reiniciado por sus jefes. La imagen, la ayuda económica, todo ayudaba a limpiar su nombre. Natasha aún tenía resentimientos por los problemas que el yanki tuvo con su hermano. A casi diez años y ella seguía pensando en Ivan de manera enfermiza. Aún cuando la ignoraba más que antes.

Recordó la mala reputación que gracias a su jefe tenía: "La última dictadura en Europa" Sentía lástima. Por eso no negó en ayudarla, en darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Incluso le regalaba vestidos, muñecas, hasta joyas. Ni siquiera sabía para qué, ella siempre lo rechazaba. Humillándolo hasta el cansancio, riéndose de él y sus regalos. Escupiendo sobre sus zapatos e insultándolo. Cualquiera en su lugar la hubiera enviado lejos.

— Eres idiota— Arthur le dijo por teléfono cuando se enteró de la ayuda económica que prestó a la bielorrusa— ella te odia. ¿Qué no conoces la dignidad? No seas imbécil y corta esa relación. Que se las arregle sola, además no merece ayuda monetaria sino psicológica, es una psicópata y demente.

Las palabras de todos sus conocidos, inclusive las de Francis, coincidían en lo mismo. Toris lo visitó un día para aconsejarle que lo que hacía, no era para nada sano.

— Sé que quiere ayudarla, es noble de su parte— observó Toris— pero ella nunca no lo agradecerá, nunca, es testaruda y obstinada. ¿Qué espera de todo esto?

Alfred analizó aquella pregunta. Descubriendo que no había ningún objetivo de por medio. Ni compromiso, ni siquiera caridad como con los países africanos. Tampoco para llenar su ego de satisfacción de ser una vez más el héroe que salvó a la bella y hermosa nación de Bielorrusia.

— ¿Le quieres demostrar algo a Ivan? ¿Qué eres mejor qué él?— Incluso Cuba había dado su opinión— no te entiendo, de verdad qué estás loco.

No quería demostrarle a nadie nada, sabía lo que era y la imagen que tenía el mundo de él. Ivan nunca le importó. Pero Natasha cada día era más ruin y desgraciada. Había quemado su bandera en una plaza de Minsk. 

— Eso debió dolerte mucho— afirmó Canadá. Estaba ese día con él mirando las noticias. Abrazó a su hermano— que perversa es… No hagas caso, muchos te queremos— Kumajiro le dio un pan con miel de maple— come, la miel te hace feliz.

Tan ensimismado en sus sentimientos que no escuchó la ventana abrirse.

— Quizá tengan razón, debería dejar de ser tan noble. Alejarme de ella, pero no puedo. Ya me acostumbre a su desprecio  
>— ¿En serio? Entonces no te molestará la razón por la que he venido—Natasha estaba tras de él con un cuchillo en su garganta. Podía sentir el aroma de sus cabellos y su aliento fresco. Su piel era helada, no era una ilusión— todo lo que he hecho no ha bastado, quiero que dejes de hostigarme, que te alejes de mí. Si sigues así, mi hermano nunca querrá casarse conmigo.<br>— Olvida eso, tu hermano está interesado en otras cosas— el cuchillo empezó a cortar la garganta y la sangre se reflejaba en la hoja de metal— deberías dejar esa obsesión…  
>— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto? Todo eso que haces, ¿es porque te gusto?— Natasha se giró para quedar frente a él.<p>

La soviética mostró la navaja con la sangre de Alfred y la lamió. Sus labios quedaron pintados. Alfred tenía la boca entre abierta y con su mano derecha se cubría la herida.

— Si te gusto tanto. ¿Podrás soportarlo?— Alfred estaba confundido.

Con la misma arma blanca, empezó a romper el traje de Alfred sin importar hacerle un par de heridas en el pecho. El americano no se quejó. Contrario a negarse, siguió con el juego. Desgarró el vestido de Natasha, ella en respuesta, lo golpeó varias veces. Lo besó salvajemente hasta morderle los labios. Alfred apretó sus pechos y aferró sus dientes a los pezones. Ella gimió mientras arañaba su espalda. Rompió los cristales de sus lentes, haciendo que algunos pedazos quedaran en su rostro. Con el filo del cuchillo hizo un largo camino hasta su abdomen que dejó un hilo de sangre. Lamió su miembro para finalizar con una mordida, dejando sus dientes marcados. Alfred no luchó, cerró los ojos, dolía; no quería que terminara. Ella tenía una mirada penetrante en el rostro del americano junto con una sonrisa siniestra. Sentía placer de sólo imaginar su dolor. Lo besó para morder su lengua y escuchar una queja.

Sin embrago, no llegaron nunca al sexo. El placer de Natasha por ver la piel de Alfred llena de hematomas, saliva, heridas hasta la carne y sangre, la dejaron satisfecha y agotada. El rubio no se movió del suelo. Estaba desnudo, siendo contemplado por la soviética que se cubría con las tiras de lo que fue su vestido. Agitada, limpiaba su boca de la sangre americana, empezó a reír. Alfred la miró.

— De verdad eres tonto— decía— ¿aún así quieres ayudarme?

Alfred no sabía porque, pero quería revivir el sufrimiento, así que para desatar su irá, respondió con afirmación. Natasha le lanzó cuatro cuchillos que escondía en sus medias, alrededor de la cabeza. Y el último se clavó justo donde estaba el corazón.

/

_**Sé lo que deben pensar, que debería ir a un psiquiatra… ¬¬ bueno, esto es puras letras, nada que ver… Gracias por leer :D**_


	2. Gore

_**En medio de una conferencia del calentamiento global, Alfred empieza una discusión con Ivan, cosa que no le agrada a Natasha, comprime sus emociones y las desahoga con aterradores deseos contra el americano.**___

_**/**_

_**Tema 2 Gore**_

A mí lo que menos me importa es está idiotez del calentamiento global. Mi jefe tiene razón, todos son hipócritas. Sentados frente a la mesa, las cámaras con reporteros, exhibiéndonos al mundo. De sólo ver su caras me da nausea. Bueno, al menos estoy cerca de mi querido hermano. Se mantiene callado, con su hermosa y singular sonrisa. Es tan guapo. Con ese traje gris se ve... encantador. ¡Lo amo! Me da ideas no muy sanas. Me gustaría qué cuando se case conmigo se vista igual para que luzca tan radiante y muestre lo mucho que me ama.

— Ese es un tema viejo, se ha controlado bien la situación— él siempre contesta las preguntas con serenidad sin dejar de ser amable— ¿verdad hermana mayor?  
>— Sí, sí, es verdad— como siempre Ucrania responde con las manos temblorosas, cuanto miedo le tiene a nuestro hermano.<br>— Ahora dices eso Rusia, pero dime…en tu casa es donde se gasta más luz y donde menos tienen la conciencia de la E C O N O M I A— estúpido americano y deletrea economía como si mi hermano fuera idiota.

Siempre queriendo lucirse, tener la razón, sonriendo como imbécil. Todo el tiempo quiere hacer quedar mal a mi querido hermano. Me gustaría darle una lección… sí, una donde no le queden ganas de fastidiar.

Cortarle los dedos, abrir su estómago e hilar un suéter con sus viseras. Adornar el muro de mis lagos con sus ojos azules. Tejerle una bufanda a mi hermano con sus cabellos dorados. Abrirlo en canal y sacar toda esa basura que siempre está devorando y enterrarlo con ella. Hacerme un lindo abrigo con su piel mestiza. Con su sangre cocinar un brebaje para envenenar de paso a Inglaterra. Freír su carne en un sartén el día de la boda con mi hermano. Comer carne americana con ensalada de zanahoria y crema. Colgar su cabeza en la Plaza Roja justo el treinta de diciembre, como lección a todos aquellos que quieran enfrentarlo. Cada minúscula parte de sus tierras quemarlas, marcar sus ciudades, vomitar en sus monumentos y decirle: ¡Toma tu miserable libertad! Tantas cosas que podría hacerle a los Estados Unidos. Usar sus dientes de pisa papeles, congelar sus órganos para darlos como regalo en navidad. Morderle la lengua y oírlo gritar, pedir ayuda… ¡Musik! Hacer sus cuerdas vocales caramelos y en la nieve enterrar su corazón...

— ¡Belarús! ¡Belarús!  
>— Perdón, ¿me decía?— maldición, un reportero me llama, ahora todos me miran como si supieran lo que pensé.<br>— ¿Qué opina de la reducción de electricidad durante el día?

Todos me miran, incluso mi hermano. América también tiene sus ojos clavados en mí, probablemente se dio cuenta lo que desearía hacerle. Lo sabe, lo sospecha, sino, entonces porque no dejaba de mirarme. Tengo miedo, hermano ayúdame.

— Mi opinión es la misma de mi hermano— al menos sus miradas ya no son para mí.  
>— ¿Eh? Belarús… ¿entonces no importa si se corta tu suministro de electricidad durante el día?— lo siento hermano, no tenía nada que más decir.<br>— Sí para ti está bien, para mi igual. Aunque creo que quien tiene la culpa en todo caso es Alfred. Él comenzó con la era del consumismo, vender, vender. Como en el 29. 

Supongo que nada que ver mi comentario. Vuelven a mirarme confundidos. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Todo por su culpa. Lo odio. Si no hubiera empezado a discutir con mi hermano, yo no lo tomaría en cuenta. Deseo tanto que mueras aplastado por la torre de la libertad o estatua, como se llame.

— Parece que tu hermanita no está del todo concentrada. Pasemos a otro tema— sugirió Alemania.

Debería dejar de soñar despierta e irle a arrancar los labios a ese engreído yanqui cuando termine esta mierda de reunión.

/

_**Gracias una vez más por leer y espero que les guste igual que los otros temas, sino :D siempre es bueno oír opiniones.**_


	3. Muerte

_**Ivan esta triste y Nastasha cree que con desaparecer a los Estados Unidos pueda dejar una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.**____**  
><strong>__**Advertencia:**____Muerte de un personaje, ¿o dos?___

_**/**_

_**Tema 3 Muerte**_

Últimamente Ivan estaba deprimido. Ni siquiera el vodka lo animaba o hacer travesuras a Toris. Se había quedado el fin de semana encerrado en su habitación. Comía poco y dormía de más.

— Pudiera estar invernando— comentó Ravis a Edward.

Nadie sabía, ni sus hermanas lo que le sucedía. Yakaterina lo tomaba como algo normal, a veces se deprimía por el clima y venían recuerdos a su mente. Así que ignoraba un poco la verdadera situación. Natasha, no, insistía tanto en poder verlo, en saber qué hacer para verlo feliz.

Pensó en traer girasoles, en llenar las tuberías de vodka, invocar al sol y hasta hacerle una ofrenda. El viernes tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Corrió abrazarlo, le dio los regalos que había pensando, omitiendo los dos últimos. Lo lleno de besos, tanto amor que Ivan se hostigo en segundos.

— Déjame solo, Natasha. Hoy tampoco estoy de humor— dijo el ruso regresando a la cama.  
>— Si estás enfermo yo pedo cuidarte. Estoy para servirte, lo sabes. Sólo quiero verte feliz, ayudarte. ¡Te amo!— exclamó.<p>

Ivan miraba la ventana, indiferente al cariño de su hermana. Se encontraba en otro lugar, así que para deshacerse de ella y poder seguir solo:

— Quieres hacerme feliz— afirmó— quiero ganar esta guerra fría, eso me llenaría de mucha felicidad— dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Natasha empacaba sus cosas y tomaría un vuelo directo a casa de Alfred. En el equipaje llevaba lo suficiente. Se escapó a mitad de la noche. Y para cuando descubrieran la verdadera razón de su visita, ella ya habría llegado a América.

El vuelo fue un poco pesado, se quedo dormida en el avión. Cuando la despertaron para informarle que volaban sobre Nueva York, ella emocionada vio por la ventana el paisaje. Con la muerte del americano, nada podía impedir su felicidad y de paso, por hacerle ese regalo, él aceptaría casarse con ella. Sonrió de imaginarlo.

Sabía poco de Alfred, casi nada, sólo que oía de su hermano y Toris. Había leído que era irresistible para las mujeres, que comía o devoraba carne procesada, embutidos y su ego estaba tan inflado que le sorprendía no estallará.

Pasar la seguridad del servicio secreto, para Natasha era cosa de niños, un juego con armas más lujosas, pues ella entrenaba con la KGB, no hay diferencia, sólo que el servicio secreto tiene códigos para comunicarse.

Para las tres de la tarde del lunes, Natasha estaba en el jardín de casa de Alfred. Buscó a al servicio secreto antes de cualquier movimiento. Escuchó voces dentro de la casa, se escondió en medio de los arbustos. Sacó un arma y preparó los cuchillos en sus piernas.

— Objetivo a la vista— pensó cuando escuchó la voz de Alfred. Lo vio pasar frente a ella, reía despreocupado— Que asco, mientras mi hermano esta en cama y se muere de tristeza él es feliz.

Hacia un hermoso día, el sol, las flores. Alfred decidió tomar un descanso.

— Mi jefe me dijo que tomara el día libre, dice que todo está tranquilo— dijo el rubio, hablaba solo.

Natasha, paciente como un gato. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Caminó sigilosamente detrás de él. Guardo el arma de fuego. Con el cuchillo sería suficiente para contarle los tobillos. Alfred tomó el periódico y suspiro, bebió un poco de la soda.

La soviética se acercó, estaba bajo sus pies, iba a cortarle los tendones. Un sonido hueco asustó a los pájaros. Todo se detuvo. No había más ruido ni siquiera de la calle. Un viento húmedo sopló fuerte en el rostro de Alfred.

— ¡Natasha!— exclamó al verla tirada en medio de las flores.

Tenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha. Los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo. Vestía un abrigo verde oscuro. El cabello se esparcía por la tierra. Sus labios aún húmedos estaban entre abiertos, con un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba hasta el cuello. Su pecho estaba perforado, hundido. Alfred agitado, con el revólver en la mano derecha aún apuntando a la cabeza de la bielorrusa. La escena fue dramática. La vio por un momento. Arrojó el arma a la piscina. Golpeó la pared con su puño, arrepentido de lo que sucedió. Todo fue tan rápido. No hubo tiempo de pensar. Las lágrimas aparecieron.

— ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?— preguntó— acabas de hacer algo estúpido, cuando Ivan sepa lo que pasó…  
>— Quería… verlo feliz— la oyó murmurar o eso creyó, pues su llanto era tan fuerte que no se escuchaba más que así mismo.<p>

Volvió a mirarla, quería percatarse de que no estaba muerta. Sin embargo, no había pulso, respiración. Era una muñeca fría y con los ojos clavados en el cielo y los brazos extendidos. Observó el cuchillo, tenía una ligera mancha de sangre. Antes de revisarlo, las piernas no respondieron y tropezó cerca del cadáver. Miró sus pies, estaban bañados en sangre y tierra.


	4. Tortura

_**Por órdenes del jefe de Natasha, da una merecida lección al estadounidense por entrometido.**___

_**/**_

_**Tema 4 Tortura**_

El olor a humedad y el frío lo despertaron. Todo estaba a oscuras y no llevaba sus gafas. Sintió la fría pared en su espalda desnuda. Estaba de pie. Trató de mover extremidades. Fue imposible. Escuchó el sonido de cadenas moverse con él, comprendió que estaba atado. Intentó liberarse. La temperatura bajaba. Los malos presentimientos llegaron junto con el miedo. Alfred estaba aterrado.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí!— gritó desesperado— ¡Sáquenme! Mi jefe se enterará de esto…

De nada sirvieron sus gritos, nadie escuchó. Se cansó de llamar a la nada y exigir su libertad. Mientras más se movía, las cadenas lastimaban sus tobillos y muñecas. Agitado de luchar, relajó su cuerpo, agachó la cabeza. Trataba de pensar en lo que había pasado. Como llegó hasta ahí.

— Lo último que recuerdo es que conversaba con Mattew en el Aeropuerto de casa de Dinamarca. Luego… todo está en blanco.

Continuó tratando de recordar. Los brazos empezaron a doler, tenerlos extendidos en un largo rato, la circulación de la sangre no llegaba completa. El ruido de pasos lo altero. Se abrió una puerta. Trató de ver quien entró. Los tacones se acercaban a él. Una lámpara se encendió arriba de su cabeza. Frente a él se dibujo el rostro pálido y sin expresión de Natasha Alfroskaya. Tragó saliva. Tras de ella un grupo de agentes bielorrusos rodeaban a la nación.

— ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?— preguntó. Natasha caminó hasta lo que se observaba era una mesa. Pues su visión seguía siendo no muy clara.

Ella lo ignoró, hablaba en su lengua nativa con los hombres. Enseguida comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido: pasos de un lado a otro, objetos moverse. Las voces de los hombres lo incomodaban. El hecho de no tener una respuesta lo intrigaba más. Trató de liberarse, sus nervios combinados con el miedo; no podía controlarse.

Natasha se acercó. Aquella mirada elida no la olvidaría por mucho tiempo. Mostró una aguja que enseguida introdujo en su cuello. Su visión se borró, lo último que vio fue la piel pálida de las manos de la soviética que tocaban su rostro.

***

Dolía su cuerpo. Las heridas estaban frescas, la sangre seguía saliendo de su espalda, pecho, piernas, brazos. Los huesos se quebraban al sonido de la rueca que giraba. Se escuchó gritar. Las heridas eran limpiadas con sal y aceite. Ella lo miraba sentada, jugando con un cuchillo. Uno de los hombres continuó con los latigazos sobre su pecho. Sus pies eran introducidos a un balde de agua hirviendo. Las pinzas apretaban sus pezones y los genitales. El cabello dorado de Alfred se cubría de la suciedad que era arrojada a su rostro. Cerró la boca, los ojos, el aroma era insoportable. Se ahogaba. Soportar todo al mismo tiempo debía ser un reto.

Natasha habló, enseguida los hombres se alejaron. Creyó que todo acababa, sin embargo, oyó el tronido de una cuerda y con la poca visión que tenía, observó como se dejaba caer desde el techo, un metal con millones de clavos que bajaban velozmente directo a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, esperaba el golpe final. Luego de medio minuto, al no sentir nada, los abrió. Las navajas estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se agitó. Aterrado al sentir la muerte cerca. Buscó a la causante. Natasha estaba tras de él, con el arma blanca en las manos, la acercó a sus mejillas, la paseo por su cuello hasta rozar la nariz, los ojos y finalmente cortar un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó el americano sin muchas fuerzas— te envió tu hermano— dijo débilmente.  
>— No, esto es por seguir mandando redes de espionaje a mi casa. Mi jefe me ha dicho que debería darte una lección por entrometido y pedirte que no vuelvas más a mi casa. Diles a tus nativos que se marchen. No son bienvenidos.<p>

Alfred estaba confundido. No sabía de qué hablaba Natasha. Los agentes de la KGB liberaron al rubio de la mesa de tortura. Su cuerpo estaba molido, desecho. Al dejarlo en pie cayó al suelo. La bielorrusa lo miró con triunfo. Enseguida dio la orden de enviarlo a Washington por mensajería. 


	5. Violación

_**Estados Unidos asegura que Rusia tiene armas nucleares y va a investigar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, se encuentra con la hermana menor quien lo enfrenta en una pelea por defender el honor de su hermano, lo que termina en una terrible consecuencia.**___

_**Narrado en primera persona por Alfred.**__**  
><strong>_

_**/**_

**Tema 5 Violación**

— No, yo no quería, las circunstancias fueron las que me llevaron a hacerlo. Arthur no me mires así… me siento tan mal.

Alfred había llegado por la madrugada a casa de su hermano mayor. Su ropa estaba hecha tiras, el cabello desordenado y los lentes rotos. Manchas de sangre en las mejillas y la ropa. Temblaba. Arthur le sirvió un poco de té y esperó a que el americano hablara. Sus manos tenían heridas así como toda su piel. Un hilo rojo corría por sus labios.

— Te escucho— afirmó Arthur, esperaba impaciente por escuchar su historia. Tenía que ser algo verdaderamente sorprendente para que alguien lo lastimara de esa manera.  
>— ¿Recuerdas el rumor de que Ivan tenía una planta nuclear para crear armas?<br>— Eso no era un rumor, pero, ¿qué no era en casa de su hermana mayor?  
>— No, esa es otra cosa. Yo hablo de ese rumor de las armas nucleares y los misiles.<p>

Arthur quedó igual de confuso, no sabía de qué hablaba. Dejó que el rubio continuara.

— Pues decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Muchos de mis agentes fueron enviados por mi jefe, pero ninguno tenía pruebas de nada. Yo estaba seguro que Ivan escondía algo. Ya sabes como es. De cualquier manera y a oposición de mi jefe, decidí ir yo mismo.  
>— ¡¿Ivan te lastimo?— Exclamó el inglés muy enfadado, se levantó de la silla a prisa que casi tira las tazas de té— esto es indignante, aunque te lo buscaste, él no debió…<br>— No fue él Arthur— dijo enseguida antes de que iniciara una guerra incensaría— fue su hermanita menor, Bielorrusia.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y sonó la alarma, así como a lo lejos el motor del tren. Arthur, atónito al escucharlo, no podía creerlo. Pensó un poco en aquella nación. Ciertamente era aterradora, con su mirada fría y los cuchillos en las manos, Todo el tiempo tras de su hermano. Recordó que hace muchos años atrás, había derrotado a Prusia sin ningún problema. Sin duda era más fuerte que todos los soviéticos juntos.

— ¿Por qué ella? ¿Le hiciste algo?  
>— Sí, me descubrió husmeando en la casa de su hermano— respondió Alfred aún lamentándose de sus heridas en las piernas y las costillas— estaba a punto de entrar a ese cuarto secreto y tomar fotografías cuando ella apareció detrás de mí. Llevaba cuatro cuchillos en cada mano. Su mirada me aniquilo.<p>

"Al principio me reí, era obvio que ella no podría vencerme. Así que la rete. Ella me seguía amenazando con uno de los cuchillos en mi garganta. Estaba más que furiosa, echaba chispas y me interrogaba:

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí americano? ¿Qué quieres en la casa de mi hermano?  
>— Pues veras, quería darle una sorpresa— dije con una sonrisa, pensé que eso le gustaba a las mujeres.<br>— Conmigo no bromees…— me intimidaba no sólo sus armas, sino la decisión de su voz. Iba a matarme, lo iba a hacer si yo la hacía enfurecer más.  
>— Ok, ok, me marcharé. Baja tus armas, me iré como llegue— acepte que me habían descubierto y no había más remedio que irme. No quería hacer el problema mayor.<br>— ¿Qué viste?— cuestionó con el mismo tono fuerte— Dime si viste algo.  
>— Nada, llegaste y evitaste que viera algo. ¿Por qué? Admites que tu hermano tiene armas nucleares.<p>

No debí decir nada. Me dio una patada en el estómago que aún me duele. Me derribó al suelo y comenzó a golpearme salvajemente. Desgarró mis ropas con los cuchillos. Trate de detenerla. Me había cortado en la pierna y un brazo. Estaba completamente loca, fuera de sí. Empezó a gritar. No sé de donde saque fuerzas y logré dominarla. Cubrí su boca con una mano y con la otra detuve sus brazos. Su mirada tenía lágrimas y juro que me maldecía. Inmediatamente escuché pasos, era la seguridad de la casa de Ivan. No tuve más remedio que escapar con ella. Sí, sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte, pero qué podía hacer, si la dejaba libre seguro me mataría. Con problemas la arrastre hasta el jardín y escapé en medio de los arbustos. Encontré una pequeña cabaña donde guardaban las herramientas y cosas de jardinería. Con el cinturón de mi pantalón le ate las manos. Tuve que taparle la boca con… mis labios. No, no fue desagradable así que no pongas esa cara. De hecho, fue una sensación cálida. Al terminar de atarla, busque algo con que callarla mientras mordía mi mano.

— Eres una salvaje— le dije al verla indefensa. Con las manos a la espalda y en la boca un trapo que encontré. Afuera escuchaba ruidos. Ella me miraba con odio. Al darme cuenta, vi mi aspecto y sentí mucho coraje. La odie— te aprovechas porque no puedo hacerte daño— le dije, me acerque a ella, sonreí, me sentí poderoso, fuerte, después de lo que había pasado yo había salido ganado y se lo hice saber— mírate, soy más fuerte que tú Natasha. No puedes comparar nuestra fuerza.

Ella seguía mirándome con odio, incluso derramo lágrimas de coraje o dolor. Me descuide un momento al verla y volvió a patearme, esta vez en medio de las piernas. Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Aguante mi dolor, pero me desquite. La jale de los cabellos y… le dije que me había dolido mucho. Hice que, me curara con su boca. Estaba en verdad enfurecido. Nunca pierdo la paciencia pero ella hizo que todo lo bueno en mi desapareciera. Por si fuera poco me mordió. Esa acción rompió con todos mis estribos. Le di una lección"

Arthur estaba al borde de su asiento, escuchaba con atención y cierto morbo. Jamás hubiera pensando que Alfred tuviera esa actitud y menos con una nación femenina. Sabía que todos tenían un límite, aunque el del americano se veía que nunca terminaría. Bebió un poco de té y siguió escuchando lo que se imaginaba.

"Le di un par de cachetadas. Desgarre su ropa. Abrí sus piernas. En su mirada ya no había odio sino miedo combinado con piedad. Su hubiera podido hablar, hubiera escuchado pedirme perdón y gritar NO cada segundo. No supe bien lo que hacía, aún ahora estoy arrepentido… la toque por todas partes, sentí sus lagos en mis dedos, la humedad de sus montañas. No existieron fronteras para mí. Entre completamente en ella. Se contraía por el dolor. Lastimaba sus manos con el cuero del cinturón por querer liberarse. Su cabello Arthur, fue lo más encantador que pude haber sentido. Se esparcía por el suelo cuando al fin se había cansado de luchar. No pude detenerme. La tome por todas partes, sólo me faltaron las orejas. No me mires así, es la verdad… Cuando me sentí satisfecho me aleje de ella con horror. La mire, estaba semi desnuda con los ojos en blanco llenos de lágrimas. Su cabello platinado se ensució con la tierra. Su piel tenía heridas. Se convulsionaba ligeramente. La tela cayó de su boca y la oí susurrar el nombre de Ivan.

Golpee la pared. Lo que hice sé que estuvo mal. Ella rompió con mi paciencia, me transformo en un ser desconocido, asqueroso hasta para mí. Me hinqué, le pedí perdón, le bese los pies. Lloré con ella.

— Hiciste de mi un monstruo— le dije sin mirarla a la cara.  
>— Siempre lo has sido, sólo que lo quieres ocultar. Eres un asesino, ultrajas a las naciones que no pueden darte guerra. Ladrón de tierras… Me das asco ¡Lárgate!— me ordenó— te daré tiempo para huir. No quiero que mi hermano me vea así. ¡Lárgate! Después arreglaremos cuentas americano— me amenazó o me advirtió, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Su mirada me había señalado como una presa.<p>

Me cercioré que no hubiera nadie afuera que vigilara, así es como escape de su casa. No tenía a donde ir, y pensé en ti."

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Arthur. Intuitivamente corrió a la ventana. Cerró todas las puertas de su casa. Comentó que era por seguridad. Sabía que Natasha no iba a quedarse esperando. Hallaría la forma de vengarse, aunque fuera lo único que hiciera en la vida y si era necesario, destruir a quien fuera.

— Estás paranoico Arthur. Ella me quiere a mí.  
>— Pero estás en mi casa… cuando acabes ese té puedes irte. La verdad es que no quiero problemas con ella. Sé lidiar con Ivan, pero no con la psicópata hermanita. Deberías preguntarle a Toris que clase de nación es.<p>

El americano suspiró resignado. No tenía que preguntar por algo que ya conocía bastante bien con sólo haberla sentido.

/

_**Gracias por leer. Aun que si, admito que fui bastante sádica y me controle.**_


End file.
